


Di boxe, cotte facili e Sbrodolina dal naso gonfio

by Chu_1



Series: 366 ficcyne [24]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Gyms, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/pseuds/Chu_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parafrasando il titolo: Kurt ha una cotta per l'istruttore di boxe e, beh, non tutto va come dovrebbe andare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di boxe, cotte facili e Sbrodolina dal naso gonfio

**Author's Note:**

> 024\. Palestra

Kurt si buttò sul suo letto, _distrutto_ e con muscoli che non sapeva di avere che facevano un male atroce; non appena il suo corpo incontrò il materasso si lasciò sfuggire un guaito di dolore. Il _chi me l’ha fatto fare?_ gli sedeva pesante e veritiero sulla punta della lingua, finché non si ricordò braccia muscolose, un corpo compatto ed energico, un sedere che doveva essere stato scolpito da un artista (tipo Michelangelo, perché, sul serio, quel posteriore era il sogno erotico di qualsiasi donna e uomo sulla faccia della terra), ed un sorriso che illuminava la stanza ogni volta che veniva mostrato.

Già. Kurt era stato così stupido da iscriversi al corso di boxe unicamente perché un giorno, dopo la sua sessione di yoga, aveva notato l’istruttore ed aveva perso la testa.

Si pentiva della sua scelta? Solitamente appena tornato dalla palestra _sì, tanto_.

Aveva intenzione di ritirarsi dal corso? No, nemmeno per sogno. Non dopo le ingiurie e le calunnie che il tipo alla _reception_ gli aveva rivolto quando aveva detto di volersi iscrivere al corso di boxe. A ripensarci ancora gli ribolliva il sangue nelle vene.

Ricordava benissimo il modo in cui il tipo l’aveva squadrato da capo a piedi con l’espressione più indifferente del mondo, per poi fare un mezzo ghigno e chiedergli: “Ne sei sicuro, _dolcezza_?”

Kurt si era immediatamente irrigidito, squadrando le spalle e mostrando la sua espressione più dignitosa. “Certo che ne sono sicuro. Per quale motivo non dovrei esserne sicuro?”

“Perché ne ho visti a decine di tipi come te iscriversi e poi mollare… Non siete proprio fatti per la boxe, voi altri,” aveva commentato il tipo, guardandolo con crescente divertimento.

“ _Noialtri_ …” aveva risposto seccato Kurt. “Noialtri omosessuali siamo perfettamente in grado di—”

“Oh, no, amico, non mi fraintendere,” aveva riso quello, agitando una mano per aria e quasi facendo rovesciare a terra la pianta di plastica che adornava la sua scrivania. “So perfettamente che ci sono gay che possono mettermi al tappeto in meno di mezzo secondo. Cacchio, il nostro Anderson l’ha fatto e più di una volta. Con _voialtri_ io intendevo quelli che vedono il nostro istruttore e s’iscrivono al corso sperando di riuscire ad infilarsi nelle sue mutande…”

Kurt aveva la bocca spalancata per la sorpresa. Certo, il _loro Anderson_ era veramente un figo, ma non si aspettava che ci fossero state addirittura decine di ragazzi come lui che, avendolo visto, avevano preso l’estemporanea decisione di iscriversi al suo corso. Insomma, non potevano essere tutti geni impulsivi come lui, no?

Qualcosa nell’espressione compiaciuta del tipo, alla fine, l’aveva riscosso e, dopo aver chiuso la bocca con un falso colpo di tosse, Kurt aveva raccolto tutta la dignità che gli era rimasta ed aveva pronunciato la seguenti parole: “Io non ho mai avuto il piacere di incontrare o anche solo vedere il vostro istruttore, quindi non so proprio di cosa lei stia parlando. Ora posso iscrivermi al corso oppure no?”

Beh, ecco, forse quelle del tipo della _reception_ non era calunnie ed ingiurie nel senso stretto del termine; magari il tipo l’aveva capito al volo, come se Kurt fosse stato un libro aperto; magari Kurt aveva anche mentito sul fatto di avere un genuino interesse per la boxe. Però per nessuna ragione avrebbe fatto dietro front. _Mai_.

Se era riuscito a sopravvivere al primo, traumatico incontro, poteva resistere per tutto il resto dei tre mesi di abbonamento che aveva fatto.

Kurt rabbrividì al ricordo della prima volta che aveva messo piede nella sala dedicata al suo nuovo sport: quello che aveva visto lo aveva fatto gelare sul posto ed iniziare a sudare freddo.

Un ragazzo, riverso a terra quasi come se fosse svenuto, aveva il viso rosso e sudava copiosamente da tutti i pori, mentre l’istruttore lo guardava con cipiglio severo, togliendogli i guantoni.

“Te l’avevo detto, Sebastian,” aveva quasi ringhiato quello. “Questo è uno sport che non concede distrazioni e non puoi permetterti di… di _flirtare_ malamente con me mentre siamo sul ring.”

“’Fanculo,” gli aveva risposto ciò che restava di quello che doveva essere Sebastian, mentre tentava con scarsi risultati di rimettersi in piedi e togliersi il casco protettivo. “Tanto lo sapevo che eri più frigido di Elsa…”

Kurt aveva quasi riso nervosamente, cercando poi di camuffare all’ultimo con un colpo di tosse che aveva sfortunatamente attirato l’attenzione dei due.

L’istruttore (“Si chiama Blaine Anderson, puoi chiamarlo Blaine, ma non farti idee: è amichevole solo finché non vede che non lo stai prendendo sul serio,” gli aveva detto il tipo alla _reception_ ) l’aveva fissato con curiosità, prima di aggrottare la fronte e sospirare.

“Ecco,” aveva gracchiato Sebastian, ancora senza fiato, prima di lanciare a Kurt il casco ed un’occhiataccia. “Avrai bisogno di questo e mi raccomando, usa i guantoni, altrimenti ti si rovinerà la manicure. Buona fortuna con questo qui, Blaine, perché se pensi che io sia un caso senza speranza, hai appena vinto il _jackpot_ con questa sorta di bambola di porcellana con la faccia da Sbrodolina!”

Detto ciò, Sebastian si era trascinato via, lasciando Kurt indignato e profondamente offeso alla mercé del temibile allenatore.

“Non farci caso,” aveva detto Blaine, avvicinandosi e lanciando un’occhiataccia all’uscita. “Ce l’aveva con me, non con te.”

“Beh, tu però non sei stato paragonato a Sbrodolina,” aveva ribattuto Kurt, porgendogli poi il casco protettivo – tenendolo fra pollice ed indice perché, urgh, che schifo, era umido di sudore e chissà quale altro schifo.

Blaine a quel punto aveva sorriso e Kurt, beh, quasi aveva dimenticato di essere stato offeso da uno che era stato appena cacciato dal corso di boxe perché fondamentalmente era lì per il suo stesso motivo. Improvvisamente Kurt aveva ricominciato a sudare freddo.

“Allora, mh… Qual è il tuo nome?”

“Kurt,” aveva biascicato con voce stridula.

“Piacere, io sono Blaine, ma probabilmente già te l’hanno detto. Comunque, come mai sei interessato alla boxe?”

Ed ecco, Kurt poteva avere tanti difetti, tipo essere un bugiardo patentato, un idiota impulsivo e uno dalla cotta facile, ma era anche estremamente bravo nell’arte dell’improvvisazione. Con bugia, ovviamente.

“Beh, uhm… Diciamo che vivo in un quartiere difficile. E che abito con due ragazze ed ecco… vorrei essere in grado di difendermi. E magare difendere anche loro… Anche se sono abbastanza sicuro che Rachel abbia pacchi di spray al peperoncino e non abbia la minima paura di usarlo e che Santana, beh… Santana probabilmente potrebbe uccidere un eventuale aggressore a mani nude senza nemmeno sporcarsi i vestiti.”

Blaine aveva riso di nuovo e Kurt aveva tentato un sorriso, incoraggiato da quella reazione. “Le tue coinquiline sembrano pericolose.”

“Lo sono, fidati,” aveva annuito solennemente. “Ma questo fa di me l’anello debole, per così dire. Solo che vorrei cambiare questa cosa, perché… la mia esperienza al liceo non è stata delle migliori e vorrei evitare di sentirmi di nuovo impotente ed incapace di difendermi come allora, ecco.”

Blaine a quel punto l’aveva guardando con profonda comprensione negli occhi e gli aveva fatto un sorriso piccolo, ma genuino e che mostrava chiaramente solidarietà. Kurt aveva scoperto, fra le altre cose, che quello che aveva detto non era completamente campato in aria e che un minimo di verità in quelle parole c’era.

Così erano iniziate le loro sessioni d’allenamento. Non era stato facile soprattutto perché Kurt non voleva usare le protezioni fornite dalla palestra (“Blaine, è roba che usa _chiunque_. Sono un coacervo di germi e poi quel casco mi rovina la piega.” “Kurt, non puoi non usare le protezioni: è per evitare che tu ti faccia male.” “Non puoi, tipo, colpirmi molto piano? O magari fingere di colpirmi, sai, con quei colpi finti che si usano in teatro e al cinema”), così alla fine si era arreso ed aveva comprato dei guantoni e un caschetto personali, altamente alla moda (per quanto quegli abomini potessero essere alla moda, ecco).

Ciononostante, la boxe faceva schifo. E soprattutto la boxe faceva male. Non solo per tutte le botte che riceveva (non tanto da Blaine, che non lo riteneva ancora adatto al combattimento vero e proprio, quanto dal sacco che utilizzava per imparare i colpi. Il maledetto sacco lo odiava e, quando l’aveva detto a Blaine, quello aveva riso dicendogli: “Odia un po’ tutti noi, benvenuto nel club!”, cosa che francamente Kurt aveva trovato ben poco divertente).

Non era tutto orribile, comunque: vedere Blaine sorridergli ogni volta che faceva qualcosa di buono era estremamente appagante e la cosa assolutamente meravigliosa era che passavano un sacco di tempo a parlare. Kurt era sempre meno infatuato e sempre più sulla via della cotta seria, ma la cosa non lo spaventava (non quando Blaine sembrava flirtare con lui ed arrossire ogni volta che Kurt gli faceva un complimento). Inoltre, stava iniziando a mettere su un po’ di muscoli, il che non guastava.

Solo che quei muscoli gli facevano un male cane, pensò, affondando la testa nel cuscino, ed era sicuro che prima o poi il maledetto sacco l’avrebbe ucciso, prima che lui fosse riuscito a chiedere a Blaine un appuntamento.

***

Quella giornata era stata pessima da ogni punto di vista: era andato tutto storto dal momento in cui Kurt si era svegliato (mezz’ora dopo il solito orario, perché la sua sveglia aveva deciso di scioperare) fino al momento in cui non aveva messo piede in palestra, piagnucolando quando Rachel era andata a fare yoga mentre lui doveva incontrare di nuovo il terribile sacco.

Solo il sorriso che Blaine gli fece quando lo salutò riuscì a rischiarare vagamente la giornata ed il suo umore. Ma durò poco. Anzi, pochissimo.

Non appena Kurt si mise davanti al suo avversario, dandogli appena un colpettino, il sacco si ribellò, piombandogli sul naso con inaudita violenza e mandandolo a terra.

“Oddio, Kurt!” esclamò Blaine, bloccando il sacco prima di inginocchiarsi accanto a lui. “Stai bene?”

Kurt rimase perfettamente immobile a terra, il naso che era diventato insensibile per il troppo dolore (era forse rotto? Ma non c’era sangue, non sentiva nulla) e gli occhi stretti e pieni di lacrime. La prima risposta gli uscì come un guaito e Blaine trattenne il fiato.

“Aspetta, corro a prenderti del ghiaccio. Stai fermo!”

Detto ciò, Kurt lo sentì allontanarsi correndo  e per qualche momento restò fermo come gli era stato intimato; poi qualcosa nella sua testa semplicemente si spezzò e lui si alzò a sedere di scatto (miagolando, stavolta, per il dolore lancinante), iniziando a strattonarsi via i guantoni con foga, per poi passare al casco.

“Kurt! Kurt, che stai facendo?” arrivò la voce di Blaine alle sue spalle e poi Blaine stesso si materializzò al suo fianco. “Ti avevo detto di non muoverti!”

“Non ne posso più!” piagnucolò lui, riuscendo finalmente a togliersi il casco, buttandolo con violenza a terra, il più lontano possibile da sé.

“Aspetta, aspetta,” gli intimò Blaine, che sembrava senza fiato ed estremamente preoccupato. “Fammi vedere, fammi vedere un attimo se…”

“Ahi!” guaì Kurt, quando Blaine gli toccò il naso, più per la sorpresa che per il dolore.

“Scusa, scusa!” disse quello, tirandosi indietro la mano, per poi riavvicinarla con cautela. “Voglio solo capire se si è rotto o no… Stringi un attimo i denti e fammi fare, okay?”

Kurt annuì suo malgrado, stringendo gli occhi quando Blaine gli toccò nuovamente il naso, per poi iniziare a tastarlo delicatamente.

“Okay… okay…” disse quando ebbe finito la sua analisi. “Non c’è niente di rotto, per fortuna… Avrai solo il naso un po’ gonfio nei prossimi giorni. Ed un grosso ematoma, ma possiamo inventarci una storia avvincente per giustificarlo, okay?” tentò di scherzare Blaine, sorridendogli incoraggiante e a Kurt, proprio in quel momento, venne da piangere più che mai.

La frustrazione, il dolore e la stanchezza ebbero la meglio e lui si lasciò andare ad un pianto di quelli che non faceva da anni, con tanto di singhiozzi  e muco che gli colava già dal naso (che almeno aveva smesso di far male in maniera lancinante, limitandosi a pulsare dolorosamente di tanto in tanto).

“Ehi, no…” tentò di consolarlo Blaine, non sapendo dove mettere le mani – letteralmente – e alla fine decidendo di poggiargliene una sulla spalla. “Non è successo nulla, non fare così…”

“È proprio questo il problema,” gemette Kurt, guardandolo tra i lacrimoni. “Non è successo nulla!”

Blaine lo guardò senza capire e sbatté le palpebre con perplessità.

“Aveva ragione il tipo della _reception_ , ecco…”

“Andy?”

“Sì… Mi ha detto che i tipi come me non hanno speranza ed è vero!”

“Ma no, non-”

“Ed infatti sono settimane che sono qui e non è successo nulla! Sono diventato lo zimbello dell’intera palestra, le mie coinquiline dicono che sono senza speranza, e torno a casa ogni volta con i muscoli doloranti e stavolta addirittura con un naso gonfio, come se già non fosse grande e imbarazzante abbastanza per conto suo!”

Blaine gli strinse la spalla e gli avvicinò il sacchetto del ghiaccio al viso. “Ecco, se metto un po’ di ghiacciò vedrai che non si gonfierà e rimarrà il tuo adorabile naso di sempre…”

“Ecco!” trillò con voce stridula Kurt, non potendone più. “E poi tu flirti così e non so se stai davvero flirtando ed è così _frustrante_ ed io non vlevo altro che guardarti da vicino e magari chiederti il numero di telefono e poi magari chiederti di uscire ed invece sono incastrato a fare a botte con un sacco di sabbia che mi odia ed è più bravo di me e a me la boxe non piace nemmeno!”

A conclusione del suo discorso, Kurt sembrò finalmente calmarsi; continuava a piangere, sì, ma in maniera molto meno disperata e senza gemiti e singulti. Non aveva il coraggio di guardare Blaine, però, perché il silenzio che aveva accolto la sua tirata non lo faceva ben sperare. Ora che finalmente il suo segreto era svelato poteva quantomeno smettere di soffrire e magari cercare di cambiare il suo abbonamento trimestrale con qualche altro corso… O magari cambiare direttamente palestra. O magari città: New York era il suo sogno sin da sempre, certo, ma magari avrebbe trovato fortuna anche a Londra. In fondo, forse cambiare continente per la vergogna era un’idea anche migliore.

“Avresti potuto semplicemente chiedermelo,” sussurrò dopo quella che sembrò un’eternità Blaine, facendolo tornare con i piedi nel suo doloroso presente – ancora nel continente sbagliato.

“Cosa?” domandò, alzando lo sguardo imbarazzato.

Blaine non sembrava troppo arrabbiato o deluso – come era sembrato la prima volta che avevano parlato, quando aveva cacciato via dalla sala quel tipo lì, Come-si-chiamava (Kurt in realtà ricordava benissimo il suo nome, soprattutto dopo l’offesa che gli aveva rivolto, ma era una questione di principio, fare finta che fosse talmente insignificante da non ricordare nemmeno più il suo nome) – ma solo esasperato. Il fatto che però sorridesse gli dava un minimo di speranza… Forse poteva evitare l’espatrio.

“Il mio numero… o di uscire insieme,” gli spiegò Blaine. “O forse avrei potuto chiedertelo io, perché avevo capito dall’inizio che non eri davvero interessato ad imparare la boxe, però…”

“Però?” pigolò con la voce sottile, speranzoso come non mai.

“Però sei durato più di tutti gli altri e non hai mai platealmente tentato di flirtare. All’inizio ammiravo tantissimo la tua determinazione a non far vedere a nessuno quali fossero le tue intenzione e poi, beh, ho iniziato a pensare che forse avrei dovuto chiederti un appuntamento.”

“Oh,” fece Kurt, arrossendo e quasi non sentendo più il naso pulsargli di dolore.

“Già,” sorrise Blaine, prima di alzare le spalle. “Quindi che ne dici? Poniamo fine alle tue sofferenze ed usciamo insieme questo venerdì?”

“ _Oddio, sì, ti prego_ ,” mormorò Kurt e quasi gli si sarebbe gettato addosso se non avesse avuto, da qualche parte, ancora un minimo di dignità.

“Bene,” rise Blaine, per poi guardare il sacchetto del ghiaccio che ancora stringeva in una mano e riavvicinarla al suo viso. “Ora forse è il caso di…”

“Oddio,” gridò Kurt in preda al panico.

“Cosa?!”

“Come faccio a liberarmi del mio nasone per venerdì?! È solo fra due giorni!”

Blaine rise, a quel punto, dicendogli che lo aveva visto in condizioni ben peggiori – tipo in quel momento, col volto rosso e rigato di lacrime e muco ed il naso che già aveva iniziato a gonfiarsi. L’appuntamento, comunque, fu un successo in barba a questo.


End file.
